Hiding The Pain
by Emma Bloodheart
Summary: Lucy, age 15, has been abused ever since her mother Layla died saving her. Her father Jude blames her for his wife's death and became an alcoholic who abuses and neglects her. After being home schooled her entire life, she moves to Magnolia and begins going to Fairy Tail High. Will someone save her from her father? NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hullo!_

 _Happy: Hi~!_

 _Me: The first chapter doesn't have too many feels._

 _Happy: Aye!_

 _Me Happy: ENJOY!_

* * *

LUCY'S POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. It's the first day at my new school, Fairy Tail High School. I turn of the alarm I set to wake me up at 4:30 AM. As I get out of bed, I notice the bruises and cuts from last night. They were caused by my father. My abusive father. Ever since my mom died protecting me, my father has abused me. I only go to school because the law says I have to. Thank God I don't have to stay with my dad. After doing the chores my dad forces me to do, I apply makeup to my bruises and treat my cuts, then I grab a piece of bread and pop it into mouth. I look at the clock and notice that if I don't leave now, I'll be late. I grab my stuff and walk out the door. I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt that's big enough to cover my bust, a skirt, and some leggings along with plain black shoes. I run to the corner, cross the street and arrive at school. I never went to a public school, I've only been home-schooled all my life. I enter the doors with the usual blank expression I wear. My eyes half closed, my lips slightly parted, and a broken look in my eyes. No one even notices me. That's normal so I'm used to it. I enter the principal's office for my information. When I enter, I see a small man sitting at a desk. He smiles at me and I don't process it so my expression is the same. "Welcome to Fairy Tail High. You must be Lucy. I'm Makorav though most of the students here call me Master or Gramps. Call me whatever is more comfortable for you." He says cheerfully. Then he looks at my face and frowns. "Is something wrong Lucy? You don't seem to be happy. Did something happen?" I shake my head. "Well then, here's you schedule, locker number and code, and the other important stuff." He says, obviously not wanting to get into to much detail. I thank him quietly then walk out, only to be knocked down by someone who bumped into me. I look at the person I bumped into and notice they have pink hair and onyx eyes. I didn't know this person would end up changing my life...

 **Forever..**


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: I'm going to post at least 2 chapters a day!_

 _Happy: I don't think you'll be able to handle it._

 _Me: Dammit Happy._

 _Happy: Anyways, ENJOY!_

* * *

NATSU'S POV

I'm late! I run through the halls, not really looking where I'm going, that is, until I find myself on the floor because I bumped into someone. I look up to see a small, blonde girl, with chocolate brown eyes, also sitting on the floor. I stand up then give her my hand to help her up. "Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going..." she slowly took my hand and I helped her stand up. She had a sad looking expression on her face. Is it because of me? "Are you alright?" She simply nods, then she looks straight at me and quietly says "yeah I'm fine, and you don't need to apologize, I'm used to it.." I smile at her. "What's you're name? Mine is Natsu Dragneel!" She answers quietly. "My name is Lucy.." I grin widely. "Well then Luce, what's your homeroom? I can take you." She looks down at her schedule the says almost silently "Mr. Gildarts.." I smile wider "That's my homeroom too!" Her expression doesn't change. I frown. "Are you sure you're all right? You look...sad." I'm not lying, but she looks more than sad, she looks depressed. Hopefully, I can fix that. Now that I can see her full face, I notice how pretty she looks. But something bothers me. Did I see a bruise or two on her face? Maybe I'm just imagining things... In a quiet voice she says "I'm grateful that you would take me but it's alright...now you're late because of me..." Something is wrong but I don't know what...


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Happy, were there any reviews?_

 _Happy: Aye! Three of them! From mcaitlyn02: "make more good please"_

 _Me: Of course! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Happy: The other ones were from your friend Andrea pretending to be guests._

 _Me: *sighs* Anyways-_

 _Me & Happy: ENJOY!_

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV**

As we walk to homeroom, I ask questions about her and talk a little about myself, because she doesn't seem to want to ask. Lucy doesn't really like to talk loudly or talk at all. She told me she prefers to stay quiet. I'll find a way for her to open up. If she doesn't mind, I'll introduce her to my nakama. We arrive and enter the classroom and no one even spares a GLANCE at Lucy, they just glare at me playfully and say in a sarcastic tone "Typical Natsu.". Lucy goes to the back of the room and sits in a seat that's in the corner. I spot an empty desk next to her and sit down in it. I look at her and notice she still has that depressed look on her face. I frown but then grin as I remember the idea I had just a little bit ago. "Hey Luce, you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" Her eyes widen and she says quietly, "R-Really? O-Of course I would. Thank you for asking." Man, it's a good thing I have good ears because I swear if I didn't, I would only see Lucy's mouth move. I grin at her and then Gildarts enters in the classroom. He's ALWAYS later than the class. He walk in front of the room and speaks loud enough for the whole class to hear. "Hello class. Today, we have a new student. Lucy Hear-" a loud and high pitched squeak cuts him off and I look at the source of the noise to see it was Lucy. She says loud enough for Gildarts to hear but her voice is somehow quiet. "Just L-Lucy is fine s-sir." Gildarts chuckles a little. "Well _Just Lucy_ , why don't you come up here and tell the class a little bit about yourself." I glance at said girl and see a scared expression flash on her face but it's quickly replaced with her depressed looking one. It doesn't seem like she wants to go up there. What's so bad about talking about yourself?

 **LUCY'S POV**

I slowly get out of my seat and walk up to the front. My anxiety kicks in and I feel like I'm on the verge of a panic attack when I feel eyes burning holes in my back. I fake a smile, something I good at nowadays, and turn towards the class. I notice a few boys and maybe even a couple of girls look at me them blush a little. I'm not dense. I know they think I'm pretty. Man, imagine their faces if they saw me without all my makeup on. Oh well, it's not gonna happen. I say in a loud yet quiet and chipper voice, "Hello, I'm Lucy. I'm 15 and I've been home schooled my entire life until today. It's nice to meet you." Gildarts Laughs a little then asks the class, "Does anyone have any questions for Lucy here?" Almost the entire class raises their hands. Gildarts calls on a boy named 'Jet' I think it was. "Lucy, why didn't you come on the actual first day of school?" I try not to wince at that question. "I fell down the long staircase in my house and I cracked my skull, broke my arm, and was covered in bruises. It hurt a lot and my father rushed me to the hospital. I remember them saying that I was in a small coma for about a month." I didn't COMPLETELY lie to them. I just lied about falling down the stairs. What really happened was my father went to far on the punishment and just calmly took me to the hospital. He really doesn't care for me. Anyways, they all believe me. It seems like most of the class had the same question because all but one hand goes down. Gildarts calls on a girl who I think he called 'Cana my sweet little girl'. "What's your last name Lucy?" My eyes widen a little but my fake smile is still plastered on my face. "I prefer not to say if you don't mind." She just nods her head and drinks deeply from her...barrel? Gildarts chuckles then says to the class, "Please make Lucy feel like we're part of her family." The class eagerly nods. I flinch at the word family. I walk back to my seat hoping they are NOTHING like my family.

 **Otherwise I might die of blood loss instead of old age.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey Happy, any more reviews?_

 _Happy: Aye! This one is from **PerchanceADream** who said "This is a very interesting story, and I can't wait to see where you take this. However, I would suggest that you separate the text into paragraphs, and start a new line every time someone new says something. Of course, it's not necessary, just a tip, I simply find that it would be easier to read. Otherwise, this is a wonderful story, with a lot of potential. Keep updating! ~"_

 _Me: Thanks! I will try my best!_

 _Happy: **what. the. actual. heck** (I'm sorry if that's wrong, it was the only way it would work.) said "I love it already. I know it's awful of me to say but I love the stories where lucy gets hurt by her dad. IDK, I feel evil for saying that tho! anyway keep up the FLAWLESS work!"_

 _Me: I love those stories too! Thank you!_

 _Happy: And the last one is from **JustLoverly** who said "i would recommend putting more spaces between sentences and maybe getting a beta but other than that its a great story!"_

 _Me: Thank you! I will start doing this in my chapters. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!_

 _Me & Happy: ENJOY PEOPLES!_

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV**

Me and Lucy are sitting in our last class before lunch. Right when I'm about to whine about being hungry, the bell rings, signaling all the students to head to the cafeteria. I grab my stuff and wait for Lucy to grab her stuff before I take her hand and drag her to lunch. I easily spot the table me and my friends always sit at. Lucy looks a little scared but honestly, I don't blame her. She JUST met me and I'm already taking her to meet people who could be weirder than Gildarts is around Cana. Anyways, we arrive at the table and Levy glances up from her book, obviously the first one to notice us.

She looks at me then at Lucy. Once she looks at Lucy she instantly gets up, runs to Lucy, hugs her tightly and screams, "LU-CHAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" Lucy's eyes widen then she giggles and hugs the bluenette back. She says quietly, "Levy-chan, I missed you so much!"I just stare at them with a 'what the fuck' look. I guess they notice because they seperate and giggle. Hot DAMN Lucy's giggle is fucking adorable! I mentally clear my throat and scold myself because I already have a girlfriend who would kill me if she found out I thought that.

After the two girls stop giggling, Levy turns to everyone who's sitting at the table. "Guys, I want you to meet Lucy. She's my childhood friend and I haven't seen her since I moved away from her. I didn't know she moved here so we never really stayed in touch, as I left when we were both still really young. Anyways, Lu-chan, let me introduce you to everyone. You obviously know Natsu and I think Cana was talking about you." Me and Cana nod our heads. Levy points to a shirtless raven haired teen and begins the intros. "This here is Gray Fullbuster. He's known for stripping without knowing he's actually stripping." Gray holds out his hand out to Lucy.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy." Lucy shakes his hand and softly smiles at him. She says quietly, "Nice to meet you too." Levy then points to a large teen with long black hair and several piercings. "That is Gajeel Redfox. He transferred here a little while ago and he's known for making really cool things out of metal." Gajeel smirks at Lucy, probably because he doesn't know how to smile and shakes Lucy's hand. "Nice ta meetcha bunny girl." Lucy pouts then says loudly yet quietly, "I'm Lucy, not bunny girl." I just stare at Lucy. Jesus, her pout is cute too! I start mentally screaming. Levy continues. She points to a girl who's staring at Gray with dark blue hair that curls up at the end. "This is Juvia. She transferred here a day before Gajeel did. She also tends to stalk Gray and is known for, well, staring at Gray. She has a crush on him if you couldn't tell." Juvia smiles at Lucy and shakes her hand. "Juvia says hello to love-rival!" Lucy laughs nervously then says to her, "Juvia-can, I don't like Gray. I just met him. Please don't call me love-rival." Juvia just goes back to staring at Gray.

Just now I notice that Erza and Jellal aren't here. They must be monitoring the hallways or something. Levy finishes the introductions and tells Lucy that Erza, Jellal, and Loke, aren't here so she'll hafta meet them another day. Lucy just nods and smiles softly. After we all eat our lunches, we get ready for the next class. I look at Lucy's schedule and see that I don't have anymore classes with her. I pout and she just laughs quietly. I like the sound of her laugh and her voice. I just want to hear those sounds over and over again. Wow, that TOTALLY didn't sound creepy at all!

The bell rings and I wave goodbye to Lucy. I can't believe that she has class with ice freak and not with me! Well, since Levy is also in the same class as her I guess everything will workout.

 **I head to class, not knowing that'll be the last time I see Lucy today.**

 **LUCY'S POV**

I walk to my next class with Levy and Gray. I think they figured out that I don't really like talking because they didn't really ask me questions on our way to the classroom. I appreciate that a lot. I have two periods with them and then I have my last two with Lisanna. They all seem nice. I'm glad Levy goes here, she was my only friend back then. She lived the closest to my mansion so we ended up meeting.

After that, both of our mothers were setting up play-dates like THAT. I would always tease her for her blue hair and she would always tease me for being obsessed with the stars and constellations. Everything changed when she moved away. I became lonely. I had no one to discuss books to. I had no one except my mother. Then it happened. She died saving me and my life fell apart. My father started abusing me in all kinds of different ways, I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety, and I had no one to talk to about it. Sure, there are therapists, social workers, and all kinds of people I could talk to about it.

That's not what I meant. They wouldn't understand, and even if they did, I still couldn't tell them. My father threatened to kill me if I told on him, and I know he wasn't lying. I snap back to reality when Levy laughs. Apparently, Gajeel bumped into her which caused her to fall down and he rushed to help her up and apologized profusely. In my head I think 'She liiiiiiiikes him.' I smirk a little and walk into the classroom. Maybe today will be a great day.

 **Or so I thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Alright! Chapter 5! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story! Happy, any reviews?_

 _Happy: Aye! There's a lot!_

 _Me: Do the guest ones first please._

 _Happy: Kay! The first one is by a guest named **Guest** who said "1. Make the chapters longer 2. Use proper spelling and grammar 3. KEEP WRITING SO AWESOME AND PLZ KEEP UPDATING!"_

 _Me: I will definitely try to make longer chapters, I got Grammarly so I should have better grammar and spelling, and I will! Thank you!_

 _Happy: The next one is_ _by a guest named **Kartuners** who said "Hei, your story is good. I hope you will write more. I'm waiting for your next update."_

 _Me: I'm so glad that you're enjoying it! Thank you for the compliment as well as reviewing!_

 _Happy: This one is from a guest named **Zen** who said "Keep writing. I love your story so much. Especially when I know that Lucy is being abused by her father. Haha... I love this type of story"_

 _Me: I will. Thank you! I enjoy these types of stories as well!_

 _Happy: Wow, we have a lot of reviews! Anyways, the next one is from a guest named **jenny** "nice leave more paragraphs to make your work look attractive"_

 _Me: Thanks for the tip and thank you to all the people who reviewed as guests just so you could review! I really appreciate it!_

 _Happy: Alright, now for the non-guest reviews! The first one is by **pascsmouse** who said "Need morrrrrre" who Emma already replied to._

 _Me: *laughs* they were happy when I told them there would be more._

 _Happy: Aye! This one is from your best friend, or GOAT MOM as you call her, **E** **lixira** who said "Love it, love it, love it! The extra long chapter is great!"_

 _Me: Thank you GOAT MOM!_

 _Happy: You have problems...Anyways, the last one is from_ ** _J_ _ustLoverly_** _who said_ _the chapter is better but it still needs spacing"!_

 _Me: I don't really understand what you mean. I'm sorry. Thank you for reviewing, though! Thank you to everyone for reviewing!_

 _Me Happy: ENJOY!_

 **LUCY'S POV**

I start walking to my second to last period with Lisanna and she brings me to an abandoned classroom. I was about to question why we are here instead of class but before I could, she slapped me across the face. I wince at the sudden sting of pain on my left cheek. It turns into a dull throb in seconds. I just stand there, stunned.

She pulls my hair downwards so forcefully, I fall to the ground. I'm now sitting on the floor with a throbbing cheek, and someone I had called my 'friend', glaring at me like she's about to murder me. I feel my eyes burning with salty tears threatening to fall down my cheeks any second now. I keep thinking, _Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay.'_ Even though I know that nothing will be okay, I just repeat over and over again in my head, like my life depends on it.

Lisanna starts hitting me everywhere. I curl up in a fetal position as she kicks me with her pointed heels. Then I feel the heel stab into my side. I feel it hit against my huge bruise there. I wince in pain and somehow manage to pull my body closer to myself.

After the warning bell rings, she leaves me alone in the room. The tears finally spill out of my eyes and I lay there on the cold, tiled, floor silently crying. I'm not crying because it hurts. Not at all. Sure, it hurts, but I don't cry from pain. Not anymore anyways.

I wince in pain and somehow manage to pull my body closer to myself. After the warning bell rings, she leaves me alone in the room. The tears finally spill out of my eyes and I lay there on the cold, tiled, floor silently crying. I'm not crying because it hurts. Not at all. Sure, it hurts, but I don't cry from pain. Not anymore anyways.

Not after my mother died. I remember when I was little before I met Levy, I would cry whenever I fell. I always cried, no matter how little it hurt. Just a little pain would make tears well up in my eyes. Now, I slit my wrists and don't show any emotion while doing it, not a single tear slides down my cheek.

I guess that means depression can change someone in an instant. I give up on trying to go to class so I just leave school in general. I run to the park and sit down on a bench that's hidden by trees. I use this place as an escape. No one comes in this area of the park and if they did, they'd never want to leave because of how pretty it looks here.

I open my bookbag and pull out a swiss army knife. I then start singing while I cut into the soft, pale, flesh on my wrist. I look at the thin stream of scarlet liquid drip from my new wounds. I start singing one of my favorite songs, 'Car Radio' by Twenty One Pilots. I just do that for awhile, not caring if one of my classmates would later come by and hear me sing. (fun fact: I'm currently listening to it as I write.)

 **NATSU'S POV**

Classes finally finish and I'm running to the park so I can do my homework outside. I like doing it outside when it's nice out. It'll also get my mind off of Lucy. According to everyone in her last two classes, she wasn't there for either. I can't think of her or I might search for her instead of doing the piles of homework I was assigned.

Okay, there isn't THAT much, but still. I arrive at the park and walk to the shady area. Right when I was about to sit down, I realized I can hear muffled singing. I walk towards it and sit down so I can hear it clearly. The singing was angelic, but I paid attention to the lyrics and they seemed a little depressing.

I know this song. It's called 'Fix You' by Coldplay.

This is what the voice sang:

 _When you try your best but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_

 _When the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

 _High up above or down below_

 _When you're too in love to let it go_

 _If you never try you'll never know_

 _Just what you're worth_

 _Li_ _ghts will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

 _Tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you cannot replace_

 _Tears come streaming down your face_

 _And I_

 _Tears come streaming down your face_

 _I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes_

 _Tears come streaming down your face_

 _And I_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you~..._

I guess no one really thinks about the lyrics. That seems to happen a lot. I hear the voice begin a new song. I like listening to the voice. They sound familiar but I just can't think of who it might be.

This song is called 'Disenchanted' by MCR.

Once again, the voice sang:

 _Well I was there on the day_

 _They sold the cause for the queen,_

 _And when the lights all went out_

 _We watched our lives on the screen_

 _I hate the ending myself,_

 _But it started with an alright scene_

 _It was the roar of the crowd_

 _That gave me heartache to sing_

 _It was a lie when they smiled_

 _And said, you won't feel a thing_

 _And as we ran from the cops_

 _We laughed so hard it would sting_

 _Yeah yeah, oh_

 _If I'm so wrong_

 _How can you listen all night long?_

 _Now will it matter after I'm gone?_

 _Because you never learn a goddamn thing_

 _You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

 _About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

 _And if you think that I'm wrong,_

 _This never meant nothing to ya_

 _I spent my high school career_

 _Spit on and shoved to agree_

 _So I could watch all my heroes_

 _Sell a car on TV_

 _Bring out the old guillotine_

 _We'll show 'em what we all mean_

 _yeah yeah, oh_

 _If I'm so wrong_

 _How can you listen all night long?_

 _Now will it matter long after I'm gone?_

 _Because you never learn a goddamn thing_

 _You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

 _About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

 _And if you think that I'm wrong,_

 _This never meant nothing to ya_

 _So go, go away, just go, run away_

 _But where did you run to, and where did you hide?_

 _Go find another way, price you pay_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

 _About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

 _And if you think that I'm wrong,_

 _This never meant nothing to ya_

 _You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

 _About a life long wait for a hospital stay_

 _And if you think that I'm wrong,_

 _This never meant nothing to ya_

 _At all, at all, at all, at all~..._

The voice doesn't continue, in fact, they hum as they leave. The smell of blood tickles my nose. I shake my head and try to ignore it. _I think to myself, 'Maybe I'm just imagining the smell. I hope so..'_

I start my homework but then give up after an hour and head home, the songs stuck in my head. I try to figure out who is the owner of that angelic voice.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

I open the door to the hell hole- I mean the lovely mansion I live in- and walk in. Virgo greets me at the door. "Welcome home Princess. Shall I run a bath for you?" I nod my head and smile softly.

Virgo always knows what it takes to cheer me up. I quietly thank her. She smiles then goes upstairs and runs the bath. I go upstairs as well and go into my room. I dump my school stuff on my mattress and go into the bathroom.

The bath was ready and Virgo helped me undress. She asked me about the cuts on my arm and I tell her I'm fine. She knows my father abuses me, though she is forbidden to rat him out, so she doesn't question the bruises, scars, and burns that cover my pale skin. She gently washes my back which is covered in scars from fathers belt and whip.

After the bath, Virgo makes me eat since I'm underweight. I barely touch my food but she's glad I ate. At least she cares for me...

* * *

 _Me: I have a question for you guys. Should I add a smut part later on or not? Bye~!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey Happy._

 _Happy: You don't sound like it. Are you okay?_

 _Me: No, but I must write the next chapter for everyone. I'll be fine._

 _Happy: I-If you say so._

 _Me: Reviews please, Happy._

 _Happy: A-Aye...The first one is from **SleepinBeautyK** who asked "These are good chapters and development on the stories but they are kinda short, could you like lengthen them?" and then said "This is really good so far and I see you are taking into account what some of your reviewers have mentioned like separating paragraphs but if possible could you make the chapters a little longer? To me them seem so short so I'm flying through them._

 _Me: Thank you. I'm really gonna try to make the chapters a lot longer, sorry it wasn't good enough, I tend to do that. Sorry again._

 _Happy: The next one is from **suicuneluvr** who said "Poor Lucy, I know some of the depression she's going through. Along with everything_ _your going through. I'm here for you!"_

 _Me: You seem like such a nice person, I'm sorry you have to go through this kind of stuff. And thank you, I appreciate it, especially right now._

 _Happy: Aye. And the last one is from **Celestial Anime Goddess** who said "Yes add a smut part. Great chapter by the way~! Can't wait until the next update~!"_

 _Me: *smiles softly* Thank you. I will add one. Enjoy._

* * *

NATSU'S POV

I'm drawing at the kitchen table with my little sister, Wendy. She's twelve, three years younger than me. She finishes her drawing, smiles, and proudly shows it to me.

"Look Natsu, I finished! It looks so kawaii~!"

She drew a purrfect picture of her cat, Carla. (you see what I did there? ...I'll let myself out then.). I nod my head and look at my drawing. I frown.

I get up and start singing- well, if you call yelling singing- to the tune 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, why is art so fucking hard?! Up above the world so high, I can't draw the second eye! Twinkle twinkle little FUCK!Dammit! How do- I give up!" After I finish, I lay face down on the ground.

I hear Wendy giggling. I get up and show her my picture.

She gasps, smiling. "That looks so good nii-san~!"

She takes the picture from my hands and brings it up to our mom, Grandeeney, who is currently making dinner.

"What is it Wendy dear?" Wendy just smiles and shows mom the awful picture I drew.

My mother gasps a little and smiles brightly. "This looks amazing! Who drew it?" Wendy points to me and giggles.

"Nii-san did!" My face tints pink in embarrassment.

My mother just smiles and laughs. "Natsu, you draw so well!"

I cover my face with my hands to hide my flushed face. My ears twitch as I hear the door open. Dad's home!

I run to the door and tackle him.

"oof!"

I laugh and get off of him."Did you bring it?" I ask excitedly.

He chuckles and nods, pulling out the bottle of the world's hottest hot sauce. I take it from his hands and drink half of it. Both Grandeeney and Wendy look at me in disgust.

Wendy walks closer to me and asks, "Nii-san, how do you even do that?!" I shrug.

 **~Timeskip brought to you by Gray's ice magic! It looks so pretty- JUVIA GO AWAY!~**

I'm sitting on my bed, playing my guitar. I start singing as I play softly. (the song is ' _Hallelujah')_

 _Well I heard there was a secret chord_  
 _That David played and it pleased the Lord_  
 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_  
 _Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth_  
 _The minor fall and the major lift_  
 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah~_

 _Your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
 _You saw her bathing on the roof_  
 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_  
 _She tied you to her kitchen chair_  
 _She broke your throne and she cut your hair_  
 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Halleujah~_

 _Baby I've been here before_  
 _I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_ _I used to live alone before I knew you_  
 _And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
 _And love is not a vic'try march_  
 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah~_

 _There was a time when you let me know_  
 _What's really going on below_  
 _But now you never show that to me, do you?_  
 _But remember when I moved in you_  
 _And the holy dove was moving too_  
 _And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah~_

 _Maybe there's a God above_  
 _All I've ever learned from love_  
 _Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_  
 _And it's not a cry that you hear at night_  
 _It's not somebody who's seen the light_  
 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_ _Hallelujah,_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_ _Hallelujah,_ _Hallelujah,_ _Hallelujah,_ _Hallelujah,_ _Hallelujah,_ _Hallelujah~_

I strum the last chord and fade myself out. I only do this with my door locked and/or when no one is home. It's really embarrassing. People that have heard me said I was amazing. I don't like being heard, to be honest, I would just like to play alone. I look at the time and see that it's almost 2 AM.

"Oh shit, I need to go to sleep," I whisper to myself.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

I'm tied to a pole in my backyard. I'm covered with cuts, bruises, burns, and blood. I don't make noise for him, so he never gets the satisfaction of torturing me. Earlier today, he sold my innocence. I want to scream for help but no one can.

"Are you losing consciousness already you little shit?" I hear my father ask me.

Fortunately, I am. I feel something heavy hit the left side of my face before darkness swallows me whole.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry this is short. I just have too much going on right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Alright, let's get right into this._

 _Happy: Aye sir! The first one today is from_ _ **SleepinBeautyK** who said "Uh Natsu you should've_ _follow your nose god damn it when had your nose ever steered you wrong!"_

 _Me: Well, he's not exactly the smartest person ever._

 _Natsu: HEY!_

 _Me: When did you get her- you know what? I don't care. Next one Happy._

 _Happy: This one is from a guest named_ _ **Nalu Lover** who said "Plz Continue OR ELSE I will slaughter you."_

 _Me: *not fazed by this* okay. I don't want to give up on this story anyways. Glad ya like it though!  
_

 _Happy: The next one is from_ _ **Akiria134** who said "love it keep going it great"_

 _Me: Thank you very much, I will._

 _Happy: This one is from_ _ **PotatoGirl14** who said "I understand how you feel! I have a youtube channel for Nalu ( not joking XD) and I'm not able to upload all the time like I wish to due to: tests, homework, and extra curricular activities...-sighs-... and trust me we all have other stories to read and those authors __dont upload everyday either! So don't worry! We'll be patient!️"_

 _Me: Thank you, this means a lot. I usually worry that I won't be able to finish the chapter and submit it and you guys would be mad. This calmed me down quite a bit. Thanks again._

 _Happy: Do you know how long it's been since you've last updated?_

 _Me: Yeah, sorry about that. But hey, I'm on summer break now and I can finally finish writing this chapter even though all I wrote were these few reviews. Regardless of that-_

 _Happy: ENJOY~!_

* * *

NATSU'S POV

I wake to the irritating sound of my alarm clock, the beeping telling me it's 6:00 AM. I look on my calendar. Today is Wednesday, the first day of basketball tryouts! Now, before any of you reader's search up basketball season or something, lemme tell ya, Fairy Tail High does whatever the fuck it what whenever the fuck it wants! So, I'm not sure if basketball season is even IN September but who cares?

I excitedly jump out of bed and get dressed in a black fitted t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and my favorite flame Converses. I grab my backpack from the corner of my messy room then run downstairs and practically rip open the fridge. I eat like, 17 times a day, don't judge me, I'm just really hungry. Although it might not be normal, I have more muscles than most guys my age anyways so let me eat. After I heat up some spicy chicken wings, devour them, and wash the plate, I leave the house and head to school, actually trying to get there on time for once.

I run into Gray and Juvia on the way and continue the walk with them, having kinda stupid and weird competitions with Gray along the way. Juvia literally just cheers Gray on, even if it's just to see who can say "YEAH BOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII" the longest. The shit we do... Anyways, while we were having a normal conversation about the basketball tryouts (surprisingly, Juvia knows a lot about the sport), we spot Lucy, sitting on the curb with her knees up to her chest. We all spare a glance at each other and hurry over to her.

"Luce, you alright?" I ask in a gentle tone.

She looks up at us and what we see makes our eyes widen.

Tears are brimming her chocolate brown orbs, a huge bruise covers her left cheek, and little bruises and cuts are scattered around her delicate porcelain face.

She wipes her eyes with her sleeve and looks down. I hear her mumble something I can't make out. I tilt my head in confusion and look over at Gray and Juvia. Juvia looks angry whereas Gray looks like a mix between anger and pity. Finally, after a couple minutes, Lucy stands up.

"Sh-shouldn't we st-start heading to school?" Lucy is shaking slightly and I can tell something is bothering her.

"Yeah, but on the way, you're gonna tell us who did this to you, ok?" I just wanna help you, Luce.

She violently shakes her head and covers her ears with her hands, as if someone is screaming.

Lucy screams, "NO! I can't! If I did, they'd hurt me more!"

She runs to school as fast as possible, which is close to how fast I can run. I look back to the other two, and they seem to have the same look of worry on their face as I do.

 **We all run to school with the same thought,**

 **' _We have to save Lucy'._**

 **~Time skip brought to you by Italy's PASTAAAAA!~**

I didn't see Lucy in homeroom. This made me internally freak the fuck out. Even Gildarts didn't know where she was for goodness sake! I feel like I've known Lucy and didn't meet her just yesterday and it makes me wonder, did I meet her before? I shake my head, getting rid of the thought.

I need to focus on finding Lucy, not thinking about this stupid theory that most likely isn't possible. During art class, the class right after homeroom, I accidentally cut my hand with one of the clay knives. I was sent to the nurse immediately so I could get it cleaned properly. When I get there, I knock on the door lightly, just in case some younger kid from the elementary third of the school is asleep in there (The campus itself is called Fairy Tail but there are three parts of the building. The elementary is Fairy Tail Elementary and the junior high is Fairy Tail Junior High). I hear Mira's cheery voice softly say the two words "come in" before I enter.

I see a smiling albino when I walk in.

"Heya Mira. Can you clean my hand and all that stuff?" I ask her while raising my bloody palm.

Sha laughs a bit then nods. "Of course Natsu. I just need you to stay quiet while I do it. There's a student sleeping in here."

I called it! While she get's the supplies, her smile turns into a look of pity.

"The poor girl, beaten black and blue, too scared to say who did it. She said it was only her face though."

...wait, what? I look at Mira and ask the question that will determine if Luce is safe or not.

 _ **"What's her name?"**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey! So, I haven't been able to write at all because my mom recently got a new job, which means she's ALWAYS using the laptop I use to write._

 _Happy: I just thought you were procrastinating._

 _Me: ...Why does everyone always assume that?_

 _Happy: You're a lazy bitch._

 _Me: Just read the reviews, Happy._

 _Happy: The first one is from **ReaBeat11** who said "I love your story (so far)! But I have some concerns... 1. Propper spacing between paragraphs please :) 2. Longer chapters will help you do better (even though it can take longer) 3. SCREW LISSANA XD"_

 _Me: 1. Working on it. 2. I'll try! 3. YES! Thank you by the way._

 _Happy: The next one is from **MangaLover03** who said "keep writing and sorry"_

 _Me: I will and there's no need for you to apologize. Thank you though, it means a lot._

 _Happy: This one is from **JustLoverly** who said "thank you for taking the time to update. I hope you continue writing and you get well soon!I love when I get the email updates showing this story has updated. You never fail to make my day. xoxo, your fans"_

 _Me: This means a lot to me, really, it does. Thank you._

 _Happy: Next one is by **ReaBeat11** who said "Poor Lucy, :( Maybe Lucy should visit Natsu's house (I bet his parents would love that lol) and I have an idea (kinda) you should have Lucy's dad go away on a business trip sometime. Anyway... awesome story!"_

 _Me: I already responded to you on this and I'm actually going to use it in this chapter. It's a surprise which one it is though! Will Lucy's father go on a trip this chapter or will she go to Natsu's house? Read and see! Thanks again!_

 _Happy: This is from **SleepinBeautyK** who said "Hopefully things will get better soon."_

 _Me: Yeah, hopefully, they will. But hey, both in real life and in the story, things are starting to look up._

 _Happy: Almost done Gil! A Guest named **Me** who said "I love this story, please continue!"_

 _Me: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And don't worry, I will._

 _Happy: This last one is from a Guest named **Guest** who said "You should update it soon *wink wink*"_

 _Me: Here ya go child._

* * *

 **~NATSU'S POV~**

I look at Mira, anxiety coursing through my veins as I wait for her answer.

"She just said to call her Lucy. She doesn't seem to want to mention her last name." I knew it.

"Mira, Lucy's my friend and I've been worried about her. Can I see her?" I ask, fidgeting where I stand.

"Of course Natsu. I know you can be trusted and you seem to be anxious. She's just behind the curtain. No need to hesitate, she's fully clothed." I blush slightly at her statement

I move the curtain and my breath hitches in my throat. Her face was even more discolored than earlier, and parts of her palms look raw as if she fell while running. Luckily, Mira bandaged what she could of Luce's hands, so they should heal properly. I approach her sleeping form and stare at the bruises on her porcelain face. If she didn't have them, she'd look like a child taking a nap and having a peaceful dream.

If she didn't have them, she'd look like a child taking a nap and having a peaceful dream. I feel something clawing at my heart, something that makes me feel frustrated at myself that I couldn't protect her. I want to protect all my friends, that's all, right? Yeah, I'm just somber that I couldn't do that for Luce.

Nothing more than that. I walk over to Mira who is sitting at her desk again.

I think of something and ask Mira, "Hey Mira, do you think Luce should go home?"

She looks up from the paperwork she was doing, and a thoughtful look crosses over her face.

"I think so, yes. But who would take her? No one, not even staff know where she lives!" She only raises her voice slightly so she doesn't wake Lucy.

"I could take her to my place? At least there, I know I have first aid and soup to warm up."

She smiles and nods slightly. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Your mother is also a doctor, correct?"

I grin and nod. "Yep. Best in the business."

"I think she'll be safest at your house. Should I wa-"

"No need, I can carry her. You CAN do one thing for me though."

"Hm?"

"Can you tell the coach to let me try out tomorrow?"

She smiles. "Of course, Natsu."

"Thanks!"

I go and pick up Lucy. She's pretty light, to be honest. I swear to whatever God she believes in, she's going to give me gray hairs early. I carry her on my back out of the school and to my house. On the way, I see the huge mansion that's close by and roll my eyes.

Some rich bastard recently bought it to prove they're rich I guess? The neighborhood wasn't all that happy when it happened, let me tell you that. The building itself covers a pretty wide area, so there aren't many houses around it. When they started building it a couple years ago, people in the area where it was going to be built had to move.

Man, were they PISSED. Anyways, I'm walking home still, and Luce is still asleep.

* * *

 **I still have writer's block so this was all I could give you guys. Sorry. Feel free to leave ideas for next chapter! I need to reset my sleep schedule so I won't be sleeping.**


	9. Author Note

Hey everyone! So, this is not an update. I'm really sorry. However, I will still continue this story, so no need to worry about that. There are multiple factors for why I am unable to update often, such as school and my private life. As this is being typed, I still have three essays to do that are due tomorrow. My mental illness' (I won't name them because there are honestly too many) have been affecting my efficiency so things have been harder. Once again, I would like to apologize for not update. I'll finish writing the next chapter and add it in once everything is more calm. I hope your day (or night) is splendid and I'll hopefully be uploading the next chapter soon. Thank you for your patience and if a couple months pass without the next chapter, please don't be mad. I'm trying my best, and I'm glad you all are enjoying the story.

Sincerely, Gilbert (yes, that's my name)


	10. Chapter 9

_Me: Hello peeps! What up? I'm currently in a good mood because mein mutti FINALLY got her new computer for work! You know what that means?_

 _Happy: More chapters of Hiding The Pain!_

 _Me: That's right, Happy! Also, I no longer have writer's block which makes this even better!_

 _Happy: Finally!_

 _Me: I know! Anyways, reviews please, Happy._

 _Happy: The only one today is from_ _ **Yashagirl89** who said "I love it so far. Keep up the good work cant wait for the next chapter. "_

 _Me: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I'm excited for you to read this one since you love it so. By the way, sorry it took so long. School is just making it hard for me to do anything in my free time but homework, not to mention all the things I have to deal with at home._

 _Me: I also want to inform you guys that I had already begun writing this chapter so the next one will have all the new reviews and responses. Now..._

 _Happy: ENJOY!_

* * *

 **~NATSU'S POV~**

When I finally get to my house with Lucy still asleep on my back, I notice my mom's car in the driveway. I silently thank the heavens she's home. I walk into the house and into the kitchen, the place my mom does most of her paperwork. She's sitting at the kitchen table, a small pile of work on her left side, a single sheet of paper in front of her. She has her white, silvery hair up in a messy bun, and she hasn't noticed me yet.

"Mom, a little help, please?" Once I ask this, she looks up with a questioning gaze.

"Okay hold on. One, why aren't you at school? And two, why do you have Lucy unconscious and on your back?"

"Mom, believe me, I can explain this time. This is Lu- wait, how did you-"

"I've operated on her and her mother before. It's a shame Layla died from that car years back. Such a sweet girl having to go through so much." She sighs. "Anyways, what happened?"

"Lucy's hurt and-and-and and I- and I-I dunno what to do..." (Based on Author-chan's stutter.)

"Don't worry sweetie, I know exactly what to do." My mother gently smiles, waving her hand, a gesture for me to follow her into the guest bedroom upstairs.

I walk up the staircase silently, as does my mom. She seems worried and tense, almost as if she's scared of something. Lucy's hurt and she seems to know her so my mom worrying is reasonable but why is she tense? She saves people from injuries much worse than this every day!

I blink when I find myself standing in the guest bedroom. I must have spaced out. I carefully place Lucy on the bed and jump slightly when she twitches. I take a few steps back from the bed and look at her bruised face. She still looks beautiful and innocent.

"Do you know what happened to her specifically?" I hear my mom ask.

Honestly, I had forgotten that she was even here.

"No. All I know is that she was sitting on a curb crying and her face covered in bruises and scratches."

All my mother does is nod her head and put gloves on. While she approaches Lucy, her gaze lands on me.

"I have to remove her clothing Natsu. Since I'm a doctor and a woman, it's not that big of a deal. However, I'm pretty sure you're neither of those things. Get out for now, please."

I feel my face heat up and I turn away from Lucy, towards the door. "I- I was ab- ab- about to.

I leave quickly, shutting the door behind me. I go into my room and close the door. When I look at myself in the small mirror on my wall, I see that my face and ears are scarlet. I sit down on my bed and pick up my ukulele (yes, he owns multiple instruments), strumming the strings in no particular order. Eventually, I begin playing a song called "Skinny Love" by Birdy.

As I play and quietly sing, I think about Lucy and continue to play. Not for me, but for her.

 **Hey so, I may not continue this story. I fell out of my interest in Fairy Tail, and I completely forgot about this story. I really just don't have any motivation to continue it. It takes far too long to write a chapter for something I don't really like anymore. I'm really sorry, but there is still hope. I might continue, but the chance is most definitely not high.**


End file.
